How True, Zazu?
mały Prolog Dzioborożec Zazu jest skarżypytą. Gang młodych zwierząt na Lwiej Ziemi uważa, że Zazu powinien trzymać swój długi dziób z dala od ich interesów, więc wymyślili grę nazwaną „Dorwać Zazu”. To działa tak dobrze, że nawet Mufasa , szef dzioborożca, zaczął się zastanawiać czy Zazu jest odpowiedni do pracy jako majordomus Króla. Język Niektóre Suahilijskie słowa: Cheka - Śmiać się Lulu - Perła Muwa - Trzcina cukrowa Nzee - Stary Nzuri - Dobry Pudini - Budyń karmelowy Sukari - Cukier Mayai - Jaja Pamba - Bawełna Rozdział 1 „Dlaczego niebo jest niebieskie?” zapytał Kopa. Zazu uśmiechnął się. „Ziemia lubi ten kolor tak bardzo, że ułożyła niebieski, gdzie tylko spojrzała na całym niebie.” Zazu jest majordomusem ojca Kopy, Simby, Króla Lwa. Jest opiekunem Kopy podczas gdy jego matka, Nala, poluje, a ojciec Simba ucina drzemkę. „A dlaczego drzewa rosną tak wysoko?” zapytał Kopa. „Ponieważ drzewa lubią zapach powietrza, który jest wysoko w górze.” Zazu widział długi poranek z pytaniami Kopy. Odpoczywali na Lwiej Skale, która wznosi się nad ogromnymi łąkami aż po niebieskie wzgórza. „I dlaczego latasz nad całą Lwią Ziemią?” zapytał Kopa. „Latam wszędzie i zdaję raport twojemu ojcu.” Zazu wpatrywał się w srebrną rzekę Zuberi, która wije się przez równinę. Wspaniale byłoby teraz polecieć nad Zuluski wodospad, pomyślał. „Ale dlaczego?” „Ponieważ to jest ważne, a on wie, że powiem mu prawdę o tym co się dzieje w Lwiej Ziemi.” Tak, łyk zimnej wody z Zuluskiego wodospadu byłby wspaniały. „Ale dlaczego?” zapytał Kopa. Zazu wziął głęboki oddech. Dla niego to poranek bez Zuluskiego wodospadu. Kopa nie pozwoli mu odejść. Ale te pytania zaszły już za daleko. Od teraz to on będzie wszystko mówił. „Opowiem ci historię,” powiedział Zazu z uśmiechem. „Uwielbiam historie,” oznajmił Kopa. „Czy jest w niej brzydki zwierz z trzema rogami i wielkimi zębami?” „W gruncie rzeczy, jest w pewnym sensie.” Kopa usiadł. „Zamieniam się w słuch,” powiedział. Usłyszał to jak jego matka mówiła do Simby. Mówiąc to do Zazu poczuł się dorosły. Zazu czyścił swoje pióra, odchrząknął i zaczął mówić. „Zbieranie informacji jest dla mnie rodzinną tradycją.” rzekł. „Moja matka, Zuzu, była zarządcą twojego pradziadka, Ahadiego. Gdy byłem jeszcze młody, zaczęła mnie trenować bym zajął jej miejsce przy synu Ahadiego, Mufasie, gdy stawał się królem.” Zazu rozdmuchał pióra. Słońce przyjemnie grzało. „Syn Mufasy, Simba – twój ojciec – był następny w kolejce do zostanie królem. Ale zły brat Mufasy, Skaza, pragnął sam zostać królem. Skaza ze swoimi kumplami, hienami zabił Mufasę i przekonał Simbę, że to on przyczynił się do śmierci ojca. Simba uciekł do odległej dżungli by zapomnieć o tym co myślał, że uczynił. Jak można się spodziewać Skaza był złym władcą i twoja matka, Nala, wyruszyła w podróż by znaleźć pomoc. Podczas polowania znalazła Simbę i powiedziała mu, żeby wrócił na Lwią Ziemię i zajął należne mu miejsce jako król.” Kopa poważnie przytaknął. Słyszał tą historię już wcześniej. „I wtedy mój ojciec pokonał Skazę i został nowym królem.” stwierdził Kopa. „Wszystko zdarzyło się dawno temu, zanim się urodziłeś.” rzekł Zazu. „Historia, którą chcę ci opowiedzieć miała miejsce przed narodzinami twojego ojca. Mufasa został właśnie królem.” „Czy w historii będzie stryjek Skaza?” „Nie, spędzał wiele czasu poza Lwią Skałą, ponieważ nie mógł znieść widoku swojego brata rządzącego Lwią Ziemią. „Założę się, że układał się z hienami. prawda?” Zazu przytaknął. „Jak mówiłem, to było dawno temu i Mufasa był zajęty nauką jak rządzić. Nie miał wtedy za wiele czasu by myśleć o swoim bracie.” „To było wtedy, gdy zostałeś majordomusem Mufasy?” „Gdy moja matka zobaczyła jak wspaniałym władcą był Mufasa, postanowiła przejść na emeryturę by móc podróżować. Mufasa uczynił mnie majordomusem w jej miejsce. Mama dzióbnęła mnie w dziób i poleciała do źródła rzeki Zuberi. Działałem na własną rękę, ale także dobrze mnie wytrenowała. Informowałem Mufase o wszystkim co zobaczyłem, co było głupotą.” „Co w tym złego?” zapytał Kopa. „Nie było potrzeby zgłaszania każdego drobiazgu. Naprawdę ciężko mi było powiedzieć co było ważne, a co drobiazgowe. Starałem się dostarczać Mufasie wszystkie informacje by nie stało się nic złego.” „Ale dlaczego działo się coś złego?” „Wszystko co robimy sprawia, że coś się dzieje. Musimy myśleć o innych wokół nas,” stwierdził Zazu. „Jeśli pociągniesz jakiś krzak na równinie, możesz wyrwać dom jakiegoś maleńkiego stworzenia. A jeśli powiesz komuś, że nic mu nie zagraża to może mu się stać krzywda.” „Załapałem!” powiedział Kopa. „Powinieneś uważać na to co robisz i mówisz.” „Słusznie!” rzekł Zazu. „Ale byłem tak przejęty, że komuś może stać się krzywda, że wtykałem nos we wszystkie sprawy. I wpakowało mnie to w kłopoty.” „Jakie kłopoty?” „Więc raz, przypadkiem usłyszałem, że dwa strusie rozmawiają o biciu innego strusia. Nie mogłem tego słuchać, więc powiedziałem Mufasie. Mufasa poszedł to tych strusi by się dowiedzieć co się stało. Okazało się, że rozmawiały o pobiciu innego strusia w konkursie kopania. Strusie są doskonałymi kopaczami.” „Więc jak można się uchronić przed robieniem takich błędów?” zapytał Kopa. „Trzeba ostrożnie sprawdzić sytuację by mieć jasny obraz tego co się dzieje,” stwierdził Zazu. „Pamiętam moje pierwsze lato w szczególności, że moje raporty wymknęły się spod kontroli i działy się straszne rzeczy. To była lekcja z której wszyscy nauczyli się bardzo wiele.” Rozdział 2 Poranne słońce świeciło nad zwierzętami zgromadzonymi nad wodopojem. Nzee, antylopa, stała na uboczu i patrzała w dal. Jej córka, Nzuri, była w pobliżu, gryząc trawę. „Co się stało?” zapytał słoń Pembe, który był w drodze do wodopoju z dwójką swoich dzieci, Lulu i Cheką. „Dlaczego nie pijecie?” „To okropne, że on donosi Mufasie o wszystkim co robimy. Powiedziałam małej Nzuri, że trawa była lepsza po wschodniej stronie od wodopoju, a Zazu poszedł i powiedział Mufasie, że nie lubimy trawy po zachodniej stronie od wodopoju. Później Mufasa przyszedł i zapytał, co było nie tak z trawą.” „Wiem co masz na myśli,” oznajmił Pembe. „Nie można nic zrobić bez tej latającej gazety, gadającej o całym świecie.” Muwa, zebra, przyłączył się do grupy ze swym synem, Sukarim. Skinął głową i powiedział, „A potem wpadamy w kłopoty.” „Co za kłopoty?” zapytał Muwa. „Co wy wyprawiacie?” „Wszystko co wczoraj robiliśmy było małą zabawą,” oznajmił Sukari. Cheka odezwał się. „W każdym razie, co z Zazu? Sukari, Lulu i Nzuri goniły dziecko strusi, a następnie co wiadome, Mufasa przybiegł i powiedział by przestali być tacy złośliwi dla niego.” „Cóż, Zazu tylko wykonuje swoją pracę,” rzekł Pembe. On musi zbierać tego rodzaju informacje.” „Jeśli mnie spytać to on przesadza,” powiedział Sukari. „Musimy coś zrobić z tym ptaszyskiem,” stwierdziła Nzee. „Boje się otworzyć usta.” „Moglibyśmy mu podać błędne informacje,” rzekł Cheka. W ten sposób, będzie miał kłopoty z Mufasą.” „To brzmi zabawnie,” powiedziała Nzuri. „Nie, to nie.” rzekła Nzee. „Twoje dzieci powinny wymyślić lepszą grę do zabawy. Pembe, Muwa i ja omówimy to później.” „Myślę, że powinniśmy zwołać radę zwierząt,” oznajmił Pembe. „Musimy uwzględniać strusie?” spytał Muwa. „One mają tak niski poziom koncentracji.” Dorosłe zwierzęta poszły porozmawiać i pasły się niedaleko od wodopoju. Młode pozostały i brykały w wodzie. Cheka wypełnił trąbę i ochlapał wszystkich. Potem dał znak by wszyscy zebrali się wokoło. „Słuchajcie, koledzy, zrobiłem grę w którą może zagrać każdy. Nazywa się ‘Dorwać Zazu’.” „Ale,” rzekła Lulu, „Mama mówiła nam…” „Daj mi spokój, Lulu,” przerwał Cheka. „Od kiedy czekamy na dorosłych by coś zrobić? Oni nie pozwalają nam na żadną zabawę.” „Jestem z tobą, Cheka,” oznajmiła Nzuri. „Jestem już naprawdę zmęczony plotkowaniem Zazu. Jak się gra w ‘Dorwać Zazu’?” Cheka spojrzał dookoła. „Stworzymy historie.” „Kocham historie,” rzekła Lulu. „Ale nie chcę nikogo skrzywdzić.” „Oj, chodź,” powiedział Sukari. „Nie zamierzamy nikogo krzywdzić.” „Nie bój się Lulu. To będzie zabawne,” stwierdziła Nzuri. „Dlaczego nie udamy, że straszna bestia skrada się wokół Lwiej Ziemi?” powiedział Cheka. „Możemy puścić o tym plotkę. Zazu najpewniej przekaże ją Mufasie. Ale ostatecznie nie będzie żadnej bestii.” Sukari roześmiał się i zaczął gonić dookoła Nzuri, „Dorwać Zazu!” zawołał. Gdy ucichło, Lulu powiedziała,” Możemy zacząć mówić o bestii innym zwierzętom. Wiecie jak wszyscy uwielbiają plotki.” „Bombowo!” rzekł Sukari. „Podoba mi się ten pomysł,” stwierdziła Nzuri. „Latająca gazeta z fałszywym alarmem trafi prosto do Mufasy.” Zachichotała. „Chodźmy z tym do strusich dzieci,” rzekł Cheka. „One zawsze wrzeszczą i biegają w kółko. Wszyscy oni będą bardzo zmartwieni.” Cheka wypełnił trąbę i znów opryskał innych. „Dorwać Zazu!” zawołał Sukari. Wszyscy się śmiali. Pudini, matka dwóch młodych strusi, usłyszała plan Cheki. Dzieciaki nie mają pojęcia jakie kłopoty może wywołać kłamstwo, pomyślała. Musiała znaleźć dzieci i ostrzec je przed niebezpieczeństwem płaczu wilka. Ale wtedy przebiegł tłusty, soczysty robak i zapomniała o wszystkim. Rozdział 3 Nzuri, Lulu, Cheka i Sukari, następnego dnia spotkały strusie dzieci przy wodopoju i powiedzieli im jak się gra w Dorwać Zazu. „Więc wszystko co musimy zrobić to chodzić i pytać wszystkich czy widzieli lub słyszeli o dzikiej bestii na Lwiej Ziemi?” zapytał Mayai. „Dlaczego mielibyśmy to robić?” spytała jej siostra, Pamba. „Bo wszyscy mają się zacząć martwić,” oznajmiła Lulu. „Jeśli uda nam się wszystkich wystraszyć bestią, Zazu usłyszy to i doniesie Mufasie. Zazu zrobi z siebie głupka, zgłaszając to,” wyjaśnił Sukari. „To będzie takie zabawne,” rzekł Mayai. „Jesteś pewien, że powinniśmy to zrobić?” spytała Pamba. „O, Pamba, jesteś takim cykorem. To będzie zabawa,” powiedział Mayai. „Nie martw się. Będziemy ryczeć ze śmiechu, patrząc jak Mufasa krzyczy na Zazu,” stwierdziła Nzuri. Te strusie są tak głupie, że już zapomniały jak któregoś dnia je goniliśmy, pomyślała. Mayai i Pamba poszli w różnych kierunkach i pytali wszystkie zwierzęta czy widzieli lub słyszeli o dzikiej bestii, wędrującej po Lwiej Ziemi. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało o bestii, ale powiedzieli, że będą mieli oczy i uszy otwarte. Tymczasem Zazu zdawał Mufasie poranny raport. „Mamy mały problem z antylopami, panie. Naprawdę bym chciał byś porozmawiał z nimi o ich skakaniu. Ponoszą ich emocje i zaczynają rywalizować w skakaniu. Mniejsze zwierzęta dostają ataków serca starając się nie wchodzić im w drogę!” „W porządku, mój pogodny, pierzasty przyjacielu,” rzekł Mufasa. „Porozmawiam z nimi.” „Wybornie, panie,” wybuchnął Zazu. „Jest również problem ze słoniami, panie. One są takie nieostrożne podczas kąpieli. Wypełniają trąbę wodą, a później tryskają nią na wszystko dookoła, łącznie ze mną. Wczoraj zostałem strącony z powietrza przez jeden z ich strumieni. Skończyłem z dziobem w błocie.” „Tak, tak, porozmawiam z nimi o ich armatkach wodnych,” oznajmił Mufasa. „Czy jest coś jeszcze?” „Dzisiejszego ranka to wszystko, panie.” „Dobrze,” powiedział Mufasa. „Pójdę zobaczyć antylopy.” Zazu pomachał Mufasie na pożegnanie i poleciał do swojego ulubionego drzewa na poranną przekąskę. Pałaszował aż podsłuchał Jambo, małpę na następnej gałęzi, rozmawiającą ze swoim przyjacielem Kwaherim o dzikiej bestii. „Co to za bestia?” zapytał Zazu. „Nie jestem pewien,” oznajmił Jambo. „Słyszałem tylko jak rozmawiało o tym kilka strusi.” „To brzmi jak złe wieści,” stwierdził Kwaheri. „Myślisz, że to wspinać się na drzewa?” „Lepiej od razu to sprawdzę!” wykrzyczał Zazu. Poleciał na skraj równiny, niedaleko rzeki Zuberi. Bestia z łatwością mogła zejść w dół rzeki i zakraść się do Lwiej Ziemi. Stado gazeli pasło się na bujnej trawie. Zazu zleciał w dół. „Wybaczcie, przyjaciele,” powiedział, „ale czy gdzieś tu widzieliście lub słyszeliście skradającą się dziką bestię?” „Kurczę, nie, nie widzieliśmy, ale słyszeliśmy o tym,” rzekła jedna z gazel. „Słyszeliście o tym? Gdzie i od kogo?” spytał Zazu. „Od jednej z zebr,” odpowiedziała gazela. „Gdzie dokładnie z nią rozmawiałaś?” zapytał Zazu. „W dole przy wodopoju.” „Co mówiła o tym dziwnym potworze?” spytał Zazu. „Mówiła, że wydaje bulgoczące dźwięki, ma trzy rogi i brzydki nos!” wykrzyczała gazela. „Hmmm, lepiej tam pójdę, czegoś się o tym dowiedzieć!” stwierdził Zazu. Ruszył prosto do wodopoju. Znalazł tam Nzuri i kilka innych, młodych antylop, pijących wodę. „Czy ktoś widział lub słyszał o bestii wałęsającej się po Lwiej Ziemi? zapytał Zazu. „Myślę, że widziałam coś dziwnego w lesie niedaleko rzeki,” oznajmiła Nzuri. „Jak to wyglądało, maleńka?” spytał Zazu. „Czy to miało trzy rogi i wielki brzydki nos?” Nzuri przytaknęła. „No więc, hmm… yyy… eee, to jest to! Trzy rogi i wielki brzydki nos.” „A czy to wydawało bulgoczący dźwięk?” zapytał Zazu. „Nic nie słyszałam,” powiedziała Nzuri, spoglądając na swoje kopyta. „To było zbyt daleko. Ale to był straszny widok.” „Jesteś pewna?” spytał Zazu. „O, tak!” stwierdziła Nzuri. „To miało także długie, ostre zęby.” Im więcej mówiła o bestii, tym większa i brzydsza się stawała. „Bardzo niepokojące! To musi być natychmiast zgłoszone królowi!” powiedział Zazu w sposób najoficjalniejszy. Poleciał powiedzieć o zagrożeniu Mufasie. Mufasa dopiero wrócił z rozmowy z antylopami i odwiedzał swoją koleżankę, Sarabi. Zazu przyleciał i zadyszany powiedział im o bestii. „Pójdę się lepiej rozejrzeć,” stwierdził Mufasa. „Tego typu rozmowy mogą wywołać panikę.” „Tak, panie, całkowicie się zgadzam,” rzekł Zazu. „Zwierzęta mogą być w niebezpieczeństwie,” powiedział Mufasa. „Och, w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, panie. Przelecę wzdłuż i wszerz by pomóc w poszukiwaniach!” oznajmił Zazu. Tak więc Mufasa poszedł szukać bestii. Najpierw rozmawiał z Bomą, bawołem afrykańskim. Boma był zdenerwowany, Powiedział, że jeszcze nic nie widział, ale jeśli słoń był przerażony to on także się przeraził. Mufasa szukał bestii cały dzień. Lapmarty powiedziały, ze nie widziały bestii, ale usłyszały o niej od jakichś małych strusi. Gdy zapadł zmrok nad Lwią Ziemią, Mufasa nie miał innego wyboru jak tylko wstrzymanie poszukiwań. Zastanawiał się czy Zazu jeszcze zdobył jakieś wieści. Mufasa wiedział, że nie będzie spał spokojnie dopóki tajemnica bestii nie zostanie rozwiązana. Rozdział 4 Następnego ranka, zwierzęta zebrały się przy wodopoju. Sukari nie myślał, że historia o bestii zadziała. „Mufasa intensywnie poszukuje, ale nie wini Zazu za polowanie na bestie.” stwierdził. Nzuri, słonie i strusie zgodziły się z nim. „Jak tym razem możemy go oszukać?” zapytał Cheka. „Może powinniśmy udawać, że jest inna bestia, wałęsająca się po całej Lwiej Ziemi,” stwierdził Mayai. Radośnie biegał dookoła i przekazywał wszystkim fałszywe informacje. „Nie, zróbmy coś innego,” stwierdziła Pamba. „Może będziemy wydawać dzikie odgłosy w nocy?” spytała Lulu. „To nie jest wystarczająco inne,” oznajmiła Nzuri. „Zobaczmy,” rzekł Cheka. „Dlaczego nie zgłosimy, że ktoś zaginął?” „To całkiem niezłe,” krzyknęła Lulu. „Dobra, powiedzmy Zazu, że Mayai zaginął,” powiedział Cheka. Odwrócił się do Mayai. „Wejdziesz Lulu na plecy i ukryjesz się z nią w lesie niedaleko rzeki.” „O, chłopie!” zawałał Mayai. Lulu uklękła, a Mayai podbiegł i wskoczył na jej plecy.” „To będzie zabawne,” stwierdził Sukari, śmiejąc się jak Lulu z Mayai truchtali do rzeki. Chwilę później, Zazu leciał nad wodopojem gdy zobaczył młode zwierzęta machające by się zbliżył. Jak tylko wylądował, Pamba podbiegła do niego, trzepocząc skrzydłami. „Och, Zazu, nie widziałam mojego brata od godziny! Może dopadła go ta dzika bestia!” „Gdzie go ostatni raz widziałaś?” zapytał Zazu. „Tak więc graliśmy w lesie w ukryj piórko, a gdy wróciłam, on zniknął!” krzyknęła Pamba. „W porządku, uspokój się, Pamba. Znajdziemy go,” powiedział Zazu. „Nie mów jeszcze mojej matce. Bardzo się zmartwi. Obiecujesz?” „Czasami jest lepiej gdy złe wieści poczekają dopóki coś nowego się nie wydarzy,” dokończył. Mufasa polował już wszędzie i był najlepszym tropicielem na Lwiej Ziemi. Pobiegł do Pięciu Głazów podczas gdy Zazu poleciał przodem. Nie znaleźli śladu po Mayai czy bestii. Sprawdzili cmentarzysko słoni, choć było to zabronione. Następnie udali się nad rzekę. „Poszukajmy w lesie,” rzekł Mufasa. Zazu przytaknął. Usłyszał szelest. „Patrz!” zawołał. Lulu i Mayai wychodzą zza drzew, zupełnie jakby się nic złego nie stało. „Gdzie byłeś?” zapytał Mufasa. „Zazu słyszał, że Mayai zaginął. Myśleliśmy, że bestia cię dorwała!” „On nie zaginął, panie,” oznajmiła Lulu. „Bawiliśmy się w lesie.” „Cieszę się to słysząc. Musiała zajść pomyłka,” stwierdził Mufasa. Roześmiał się Mayai. „Pamba to ptasi móżdżek.” Zazu zdał sobie sprawę, że jest trochę prawdy w wypowiedzi Mayai. Strusie były znane z zamartwiania się o nic. Popełnił błąd, wierząc w słowa kogoś kto jest niewiarygodny. „Muszę iść, panie,” powiedział do Mufasy i odleciał. Pomimo, że był zły, Mufasa nic nie powiedział. Gdy wrócił do wodopoju, usłyszał zwierzęta nazywające Zazu „latający fałszywy alarm” i rozmawiały o jego pomyłce. Mufasa potrząsnął głową i kontynuował swój powrót na Lwią Skałę. „To mi się bardziej podobało,” stwierdził Sukari, gapiąc się na Mufasę. „Jasne, Zazu zaczął dostrzegać jakim głupim megafonem on jest!” roześmiał się Cheka. „Wypróbujmy inną sztuczkę,” rzekł Pamba. „Możemy zrobić, że Zazu uwierzy w trzęsienie ziemi,” powiedziała Lulu. Zaczęła głośno tupać. Nzuri roześmiała się. „To nie zadziała. Zauważyłby cię. Poza tym, gdy jest trzęsienie ziemi to wszyscy je czują.” Sukari przeczyścił gardło. „Mam świetny pomysł! Powiedzmy Zazu, że hiena dorwała antylopę.” „Mam co do tego wątpliwości,” oznajmiła drżąca Nzuri. „Jak hiena dorwała zebrę?” „Jak hiena dorwała dziecko antylopy?” rzekł Sukari. „Chodźmy,” powiedziała Nzuri i popędziła z innymi zwierzętami. Znaleźli Zazu wyglądającego na zmartwionego, na szczycie drzewa akacjowego. „Zazu! Hieny zaatakowały dziecko gnu,” zawołał Cheka. „Jesteś pewien? Gdzie?” zapytał Zazu. „Nad rzeką,” oznajmił Sukari. „Powiedziała nam jedna z gazel.” „Kiedy?” spytał Zazu. „Kilka minut temu,” krzyknęła Nzuri. „Proszę, pośpiesz się!” Zazu poleciał prosto do Mufasy i opowiedział co usłyszał. Mufasa zawahał się. Załóżmy, że Zazu znów się myli. Z drugiej strony załóżmy, że ma rację. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Pognali nad brzeg rzeki. Gnu spokojnie się pasły. „Nikogo nie brakuje,” stwierdziła gnu. „Nie widzieliśmy hien od wieków. One zawsze zadają się z twoim bratem, Skazą.” „Co się dzieje, Zazu?” spytał Mufasa. „To już trzeci raz, jak mnie wciągnąłeś w fałszywy alarm.” „Ależ, panie,” wymamrotał Zazu. „Ja tylko zgłosiłem…” „Rozumiem, Zazu,” powiedział Mufasa, stąpając z powrotem na Lwią Skałę. „Ale wczoraj powiedziałeś, że dzika bestia wędruje po okolicy. Dzisiaj mówiłeś, że jedno, małe, strusie dziecko zaginęło, a dziecko gnu zostało zaatakowane przez hienę. Zaczynam się zastanawiać nad tym twoim osądzaniem.” „Ale, panie…” „Sprawdź okoliczności!” rzekł Mufasa w gniewie i ruszył biegiem. „Zachowuję się jak pisklak,” powiedział Zazu do siebie. „Trzy poważne błędy w dwa dni. Zamieniam się w histeryka, paplającego głupka? Co jeśli Mufasa mnie zwolni?” Rozdział 5 Wracając na Lwią Skałę, Mufasa rozmyślał dlaczego Zazu popełnił tyle pomyłek. To prawda, że często zgłasza drobiazgowe historie, ale one zawsze były prawdziwe. Mufasa myślami cofnął się o dwa dni wstecz. To było dziwne, że Zazu zgłaszał tyle sytuacji kryzysowych w tak krótkim czasie. Dwa z nich wydają się dotyczyć tylko młodych zwierząt. Ale czego to dowodzi? Prawdopodobnie to tylko zbieg okoliczności. W międzyczasie, Zazu wzbił się w niebo, starając się odlecieć od swych ciemnych myśli. Dokąd się udam i co będę robił? pomyślał. Bez pilnowania Lwiej Ziemi, moje życie stanie się puste. Będę miał czas by jeść, spać i latać dookoła obserwując rozległy świat. Ale życie już nie będzie tyle znaczyć. Popędził w dół do Pięciu Skał i okrążył łąkę. Zebry, antylopy i gnu, pasły się spokojnie. Ociężałe słonie, prawdopodobnie szukały nowych drzew. Boma, wielki bawół afrykański, siedział w swojej sadzawce. Widok Bomy, przywrócił wspomnienie z czasu gdy Zazu zobaczył popłoch bawołów afrykańskich. Burza wytworzyła się w oddali, co było wystarczająco złe. Ale wtedy zauważył wielką chmurę pyłu zmierzającą w kierunku Lwiej Ziemi i usłyszał wielki huk stada bawołów. Hieny zaatakowały w większej ilości i wywołały strach wśród bawołów. Biegły bez jakiegokolwiek sensu gdzie zmierzali, a kierowali się prosto na Lwią Ziemię. Zazu pamiętał jak spokojny i poważny był Mufasa, gdy zgłaszał mu panikę. Mufasa powiedział mu by przekazał starszym, żeby zebrali się przy Lwiej Skale. Szybko ułożył plan by przeprowadzić zwierzęta w bezpieczne miejsce. Byliśmy świetnym zespołem, Mufasa i ja, pomyślał Zazu. Złapał ciepły front i wzniósł się. Albo jak pewnego czasu, Mufasa, Sarabi i ja, poszliśmy w dół rzeki by się zrelaksować przez godzinę czy coś w tym stylu. Pamiętam, że Mufasa powiedział, „Zazu, dlaczego nie zrobisz sobie przerwy i nie polecisz w górę rzeki podczas gdy my się przedzieramy?” „O, nie, panie,” powiedziałem do niego. „Powinienem zostać i wypatrywać problemów.” „Daj spokój, Zazu!” oznajmił Mufasa. „Z nami będzie wszystko dobrze. Nie masz się o co martwić.” „Tak, wiem, panie. Mam tylko przeczucie, że powinienem mieć oko na niespodziewane.” „Zazu!” wrzasnął Mufasa. „Idź!” Miał coś ważnego do omówienia z Sarabi i nie chciał moich wielkich uszów w pobliżu. Cóż, przestrzegałem jego rozkazów. To znaczy, nie mogę zbytnio naciskać ze swojej strony na Mufasę. On ma zdrowy nastrój. Ale po kilku minutach zawróciłem. I słusznie. Z miejsca w którym byłem, mogłem zauważyć wodną kobrę płynącą wzdłuż rzeki za Mufasą i Sarabi. Zawołałem, „Mufasa! Sarabi! Za wami! Wąż wodny! Wyjdźcie z rzeki!” W samą porę. Sarabi oczywiście podziękowała. Mufasa był trochę zirytowany, ale powiedział, „Dobra robota, Zazu!” Tak, mieliśmy kilka wspaniałych chwil, pomyślał Zazu. Poleciał na zachód. Może powinien wpaść z wizytą do starego przyjaciela, Rafikiego, mądrego pawiana. Ale potem pomyślał, że nawet nie wie gdzie on jest. Rozdział 6 Zazu przeleciał nisko nad Zuluskim wodospadem. Spojrzał w dół z nadzieją, że dostrzeże Rafikiego zbierającego zioła we mgle. Byłoby dobrze porozmawiać ze swoim starym przyjacielem. „Chwila!” zawołał Zazu. „Co to za czarna masa?” Zazu zleciał w dół by przyjrzeć się z bliska. „O mój boże,” zawołał. Dreszcze przeszły przez cały jego grzeb, aż po kraniec skrzydeł. „Święte słonie!” krzyknął Zazu. „Armia mrówek! Pożrą wszystko na swej drodze i zmierzają prosto na Lwią Ziemię! I szybko się przemieszczają!” Zazu krążył dookoła i udał się na Lwią Skałę. „Muszę ostrzec wszystkich,” zawołał. Ale potem pomyślał, co jeśli nikt mi nie uwierzy? Jest wyśmiewany na Lwiej Ziemi przez jego fałszywe alarmy. Ale to nie jest kłamstwo. Widział mrówki na własne oczy. „Mufasa mi nie uwierzy,” powiedział Zazu do siebie. Musi, albo całe królestwo znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie. Jeśli te mrówki dojdą do rzeki i ją przekroczą, wszystko będzie stracone.” Zazu poleciał na Lwią Skałę, gdzie znalazł Mufasę i Sarabi. „Mufasa! Panie! Lwia Ziemia jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie!” zawołał Zazu. „Maszeruje armia mrówek!” Saraby dyszała, „Tylko nie armia mrówek!” „Czy to kolejna z twoich historyjek?” zapytał Mufasa. „O, nie, panie. Zapewniam cię, że nie!” „Gdzie usłyszałeś te nowinę?” „Widziałem mrówki własnymi oczyma,” oznajmił Zazu z drżącym głosem. Mufasa usłyszał prawdę w głosie Zazu. Armia mrówek to na pewno nie żart. „Gdzie one są?” spytał Mufasa podchodząc do jego stóp. „Szybko, panie, za mną. One są po drugiej stronie Zuluskiego wodospadu.” oznajmił Zazu. Zazu poleciał przodem, a Mufasa pędził przez łąki nad rzekę i w górę do Zuluskiego wodospadu. Mufasa przekroczył rzekę, skacząc z kamienia na kamień i uważając na krokodyle. Docierając na drugą stronę, wskoczył na brzeg i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie zauważył niczego niezwykłego. Poszedł na skraj lasu i próbował słuchać, ale wodospad był zbyt głośny. Zazu usadowił się na drzewi. Patrzył jak Mufasa wchodzi do lasu i znika. „Zachowaj ostrożność, Mufasa! Mrówki dotarły do lasu,” zawołał Zazu. „Nie martw się, Zazu, tu nie ma…” głos Mufasy oddalił się. Zazu nie lubił takich odgłosów. Zanurkował w lesie by przyjrzeć się z bliska. Krzaki gwałtownie się miotały. „No to masz!” zawołał. „Coś strasznego stało się Mufasie!” Rozdział 7 Mufasa wyskoczył z lasu, rycząc i potrząsając głową. Drapał swoją grzywę i przecierał oczy. Jego głowa była pokryta mrówkami. „Rzeka! Nurkuj w rzece!” zawołał Zazu. „To po prawej, na wprost od ciebie, Mufasa! Podążaj za moim głosem!” Zazu krzyczał lecąc przed Mufasą. Oślepiony, Mufasa podążał za instrukcjami Zazu. Rycząc z bólu, runął do wody. Mrówki rozluźniły swój uścisk i Mufasa popłynął na drugą stronę rzeki. „Panie, wszystko w porządku?” zapytał Zazu. „Tak, w porządku,” powiedział wytrząsając wodę ze swojej grzywy. „Dziękuję, Zazu. Uratowałeś moje życie! Niczego nie widziałem z tymi mrówkami, gryzącymi mnie. Musimy ostrzec innych tak szybko jak to tylko możemy.” „Mogę pomóc ci wszystkich ostrzec,” odparł Zazu, „ale nie wiem czy oni mnie uwierzą.” „Powiem im jak mnie ostrzegłeś i jak błagałeś, abym zobaczył te mrówki, Zazu. Jesteś moim najbardziej zaufanym przyjacielem,” stwierdził Mufasa. „Jestem szczęśliwy słysząc to, panie,” odparł Zazu. „A teraz ruszajmy!” Mufasa i Zazu popędzili z powrotem na Lwią Skałę. Sarabi powiedziała wszystkim o armii mrówek, ale wszyscy nie byli pewni czy jej wierzyć po tym jak powiedziała, że to Zazu jest tym, który je widział. Czekali na Mufasę aż potwierdzi tę historię. I to zrobił. „Zazu i ja, widzieliśmy przerażającą kolumnę mrówek po drugiej stronie rzeki,” rzekł Mufasa. „One zmierzają tutaj!” Był moment przenikliwej ciszy. Mufasa ponownie przemówił. „Wszyscy musimy natychmiast uciekać!” Zwierzęta wiedziały co zrobi armia mrówek. W panice, zaczęły biec we wszystkich kierunkach. Sarabi podeszła do Mufasy i spytała, „Co mogę zrobić by pomóc?” „Musimy się wszyscy zebrać i iść razem,” stwierdził Mufasa. „Zazu! Pomóż mi uspokoić zwierzęta.” Mufasa, Sarabi i Zazu, krzyczeli do starszych zwierząt w stadach by uspokoiły młodzież. Gdy zwierzęta się uspokoiły, powiedział by podążały za Sarabi na wysokie równiny.” Następnie Mufasa spytał Pembe, Bomę, Muwę, Pudiniego i Nzee czy zostaną i pomogą zatrzymać mrówki. „Ale w jaki sposób możemy zatrzymać miliony mrówek?” zapytał Pembe. „Nie wiem, ale znajdę jakiś sposób. Zazu, leć przodem i dowiedz się co robią mrówki.” „Roger,” powiedział Zazu. „Będę was informować na bieżąco.” i wzniósł się w przestworza. „Chodźmy nad rzekę,” rzekł Mufasa do pozostałych. Jego umysł był rozpędzony. Zaczął układać plan. Miał nadzieję i modlił się, aby działał. „Teraz, oto nasz plan,” rzekł Mufasa do swoich pomocników, biegnących przez równinę. „Głazy na górze Zuluskiego wodospadu działają jak zapora i przepuszczają przez siebie tylko tyle wody. Przenosząc je możemy zwiększyć przepływ.” „Jak możemy ruszyć tak wielkie skały,” zapytał Muwa. „Głazy są utrzymywane w miejscu przez mniejsze kamienie,” powiedział Mufasa. Gdy poruszymy mniejsze kamienie, głazy się poluzują. Rzeka wykona resztę pracy za nas.” „Ale Mufaso, to może być niebezpieczne,” stwierdził Pudini. „To prawda, ale to jedyny sposób by powstrzymać mrówki przed przekroczeniem rzeki,” oznajmił Mufasa. „Mrówki są w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie. Nie mamy wyboru.” „Tak więc, jestem gotów do walki,” rzekł Boma. „Moi dziadkowie zostali przez nie napadnięci rok temu. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego przerażającego ataku.” „Pamiętam jak mój ojciec opowiadał tę smutną historię jak byłem mały,” powiedział Mufasa. Teraz mamy szansę zapobiec by znów to się nie stało. Warto więc być odważnym i zręcznym jak tylko potrafimy.” Siła i odwaga Mufasy dodała innym otuchy. Poszli za nim bez względu na to co się wydarzy i zaczęli biec szybciej. Do tej chwili, Zazu był wysoko nad rzęką i mógł obserwować mrówki. Miliony z nich ruszyły w kierunku rzeki. Dźwięki chrupania ich szczęk były tak głośne, że Zazu słyszał je pomimo wodospadu. Kierowali się do jedynego miejsca na rzece, które mogły przekroczyć. Miejsca które Mufasa przekroczył skacząc z kamienia na kamień. Zazu wiedział, że po ty samych kamienie mogą przejść mrówki. Jeśli nie zostaną zatrzymane, zrobią żywy most ze swoich ciał, rozciągając długie czarne linie od kamienia do kamienia, aż nie dotrą do Lwiej Ziemi. Ale Zazu był pewien, że nie osiągną sukcesu jeśli nurt będzie szybki i wystarczająco mocny. Zazu zobaczył Mufasę i jego grupę docierającą do rzeki i zleciał zaraportować. „Mrówki zaczynają przekraczanie,” stwierdził ponuro. „Tak, widzę. Miej na nie oko,” rzekł Mufasa. „Idziemy na szczyt wodospadu.” „Będę was informował,” zawołał Zazu i poleciał z powrotem nad rzekę ze strachem w sercu. Rozdział 8 Mufasa doprowadził swoich pomocników do skalistej ścieżki. „Tędy nie jest tak stromo,” powiedział Mufasa. „Ale patrzcie pod nogi!” Ostatecznie doprowadził grupę, kilka metrów od głazów. Muwa, Pudini i Nzee wykopali małe kamienie spod wielkich głazów. Wtedy Pembe i Boma pchnęli głazy tak jak rozkazał im Mufasa. Głazy zaczęły się ruszać. „Musimy się upewnić, że głazy spadną gdy najwięcej mrówek będzie w rzece,” stwierdził Mufasa. Zazu poleciał na szczyt wodospadu. „Teraz!” zawołał. „Pchać!” krzyknął Mufasa. Pembe i Boma znów wcisnęły swoje potężne ramiona w głazy. Muwa, Pudini i Nzee wykopały ostatnie pozostałości kamieni ze spodu. W końcu głazy się stoczyły z wodospadu i rozbiły w rzece. Wielka fala wytrysnęła, spadając z wielkim hukiem do wody poniżej. Fala porwała wszystko na swej drodze, łącznie z mrówkami. Woda wznosiła się ponad brzeg jak wielki niebieski wąż. To zalany las połykający mrówki w huku kaskady pieniącej się wody. Mufasa i jego grupa, ucieszyli się i skakali z radości. Lwia Ziemia została ocalona. Byłoby tak wiele ofiar. „Co się wtedy stało?” zapytał Kopa. „Mufasa i pozostali gratulowali sobie i innym, sukcesu podczas ratowania Lwiej Ziemi. Byliśmy uradowani przez całą drogę powrotną na Lwią Skałę.” powiedział Zazu. „Mufasa pozostał zły na ciebie?” spytał Kopa. „Nie, powiedział, że jest bardzo zachwycony mając mnie jako swojego zaufanego majordomusa,” oznajmił Zazu. „A co z Sarabi i innymi zwierzętami?” zapytał Kopa. „Sarabi bezpiecznie zabrała wszystkie zwierzęta na wysokie równiny. Gdy do nich dotarliśmy, Mufasa zawołał ‘Sarabi, zwyciężyliśmy!’ Radość rozpowszechniała się w tych słowach.” „Chłopie, musieli być zadowoleni, słysząc te słowa!” stwierdził Kopa. „Wszyscy byli zadowoleni!” Zazu kontynuował. „Sarabi podbiegła. ‘O, Mufaso. Wszyscy byliśmy przerażeni, że mrówki mogły cię dopaść. Jestem szczęśliwa, że jesteś bezpieczny,’ powiedziała.” „Z ciebie także nie byli dumnie?” spytał Kopa. „Byli. Przeleciałem nad ich głowami i wszyscy byli radośni gdy krążyłem nad nimi. To była najradośniejsza chwila jaką znam, mój mały książę. I naprawdę czułem się jak bohater.” „Czy kiedykolwiek dowiedziałeś się, skąd były te fałszywe alarmy?” zapytał Kopa. „Już mówię,” oznajmił Zazu. „Mufasa sprawił, że poczułem się tak potężny jak przysłowiowy orzeł. Powiedział, ‘Zazu uchronił nas przed niebezpieczeństwem. Nigdy już nie możemy zwątpić w jego słowa.’” „To już?” rzekł Kopa, marszcząc nos. „Nie całkiem. Widzisz, Nzuri, Lulu, Cheka, Sukari, Pamba i Mayai, młodzież, która starała się mnie dyskryminować, poczuła się tak winna, ze przyznali się Mufasie. Był wściekły, ale sprawiedliwy. Powiedział dorosłym zwierzętom by zabrały młodzież i coś im powiedziały. „Młodociani byli zawstydzeni i zwiesili głowy podczas gdy Nzuri wyjaśniała, jak to oni byli źli gdy Zazu popsuł ich zabawę. Ale teraz zrozumieli jak niebezpieczne może być dyskryminowanie kogoś, a zwłaszcza kogoś kto miał za zadanie dbać o ich bezpieczeństwo. Ich rodzice byli tak źli na swoje dzieci, że chcieli je porządnie ukarać.” „Ale Mufasa był mądry. Powiedział, ‘Jako waszą karę, rozkazuje wam, Nzuri, Sukari, Lulu, Cheka Pamba i Mayai, pomóc Zazu zbierać wiadomości o wszystkich wydarzeniach w Lwiej Ziemi. Tym sposobem nauczycie się rozróżniać fakty od historii… i będziecie również odpowiedzialni za wszystko co powiecie.’” Kopa uśmiechnął się. „To dlatego Rafiki zawsze powtarza, ‘Jeśli twoje usta są większe niż mózg, twoje stopy nie zatrzymają się na ścieżce.’” „To nie wszystko co mówi,” dodał Zazu. „Mówi także, ‘Kiedy kokos odbije się zbyt wysoko podczas spadania, nie jedz go.’” „Łapię,” zachichotał Kopa. „Jeśli czegoś nie widziałeś naprawdę, wtedy prawdopodobnie jest to kłamstwo.” „Dokładnie,” stwierdził Zazu. „Sprawdź fakty!” Kategoria:T.L.K. : 6 New Adventures